Plants vs Zombies: Armageddon
by ChargingImp
Summary: Explore the full timeline of Plants vs Zombies and follow Dave through his full past, present, and future in Plants vs Zombies: Armageddon!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_10:26 AM, July 13, 1978_

It was a hot summer day in mid-July, 1978. The enormous 1,000 foot tall Tree of Wisdom stood tall and acted as great cover from the heat. Under the tree was a little cave, and in the middle was the Almanac, the memory of the Tree of Wisdom itself that collects all information about the Freneza family and their inventions. Under the tree also stood Dave Freneza, a curious 10-year-old boy whose interest was becoming an inventor and expert botanist like his father.

Dave's dad, Wanson, was the mayor of the giant city of Suburbia. He and his family owned a big piece of land next to the town hall, and they called it the Mayor's Backyard. On the left side was the tree of wisdom, a teleportation station where you could teleport to anywhere in Suburbia, and a little garage where Dave, with the help of his dad, was building a miniature flying RV, about the size of a toy car. On the right was the Freneza family's mansion, complete with a pool and a very big front yard. In the center was a giant field in the shape of a circle with a few tents, a bonfire, and 4 picnic tables.

A voice from behind Dave startled him so much he almost dropped the Almanac he was reading.

"Hey!" screamed a voice. It wasn't an adult, he could tell it was a kid's voice. He walked forward a little more when suddenly he saw the kid running towards the Tree of Wisdom.

"Woah, I've seen you in the newspaper before. Aren't you like the mayor's son or something?! Hey, I just moved into Suburbia. My name is Edgar Zomboss. Want to be friends?"

The kid was about as short as Dave was, and he looked relatively similar to any other kid except he had an abnormally large head.

Dave, who was kind, accepted the friend request.

"Sure! I'm Dave Freneza. My dad owns all this land." He pointed to the other side of the Backyard.

"Hey! Why is there a giant tree here?" asked Edgar.

"That's the Tree of Wisdom. It's pretty cool!" replied Dave. "My dad can grow plants that come to life. This tree can think and talk, and it puts all its memory and knowledge into this Almanac," Dave pointed to the book.

"What? I don't believe that! Plants can't talk!" exclaimed Edgar.

Just then, the Tree spoke. "But yes they can. It's never wise to assume things. Also, I have some new wisdom for you! This one's special because Wanson just grew me to 1,000 feet! I'm so tall, I can see my cousin's house from here!"

Edgar was in shock, as he had never seen a talking tree before.

"That's not the only cool plant he grew! Look at all of these species!" Dave started counting them down. "Peashooter… Sunflower… Kernel-pult... Melon-pult.. the list goes on! And he's still growing more as we speak!"

At that moment, Dave's dad walked out of the garage.

"Hey Dave, come inside, breakfast is ready. We're having cheese croissants!" called Wanson.

"Alright, I'm coming," replied Dave. "Let's meet out here at 1:00 PM, OK, Edgar?"

"Sure! I'll be here. I have to go eat too," replied Edgar.

The two headed back to their homes.

There was a Green Shadow on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2: The Assassins

"Ok. He's gone. The coast is clear."

A very odd looking tree nearby uprooted itself from the ground and lit its top on fire. This tree looked strange; its head resembled a crown and it had two holes in its body. When it lit itself on fire, the holes were filled with a blue flame, making them have a strong resemblance to eyes. It was wearing a golden badge with a picture of a leaf on it. On the back of the badge was written: C.C.

"So, have we gathered enough information for now?" asked the green Peashooter. She was wearing a cape and wore the same golden badge the tree was wearing, but with G.S written on the back.

"Yes. Penelope, Sunny, you two go back and give future David the daily report. I will continue spying."

"Yes, Captain," replied Sunny. She was a sunflower with goggles and the same Leaf Symbol on her chest.

So the Captain rooted himself back into the ground and Sunny and Penelope disappeared into a nearby recreational vehicle.

 _12:58 PM, July 13, 1978_

Edgar arrived at the tree before Dave did, so he just sat down and started reading a science book. Dave later arrived, and when he saw Edgar reading he asked...

"What's that book you're reading?"

Edgar looked up and replied, "That talking tree is really interesting. I've been trying to study robotics, and I've been thinking maybe I could build a robot like that tree, or maybe like one of those weird shaped plants over there," Edgar pointed towards the strangely shaped pea plants, sunflowers, and flytraps.

"My dad has actually been working to get all of those plants to walk, talk and do things," said Dave. "He's saying in about 8 years he'll probably get all the plants to be like real humans too, with emotions and minds and everything. Kind of like the Tree of Wisdom."

Edgar looked at the plants with an intrigued expression on his face. "Can I stay here for a bit and study these plants? Maybe there's something interesting in one of them that can help me create my robots."

Dave looked at him, concerned. "Please don't cut open the Tree of Wisdom," at this the Tree of Wisdom gasped and Edgar laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just going to look at them." Dave smiled and headed home.

 _1:12 PM, July 13, 1978, Timeline B_

"There he is. Looks like he's taking notes." The Captain took off his binoculars and Penelope and Sunny appeared out of the same RV. "Is it time, sir?" asked Sunny. "Yes. Get in position, Penelope and Sunny," replied the Captain. He rooted himself to the ground and extinguished his fire, appearing as a regular tree. Sunny rooted herself to the ground, and Penelope sat on a branch on the Tree of Wisdom.

"On my command," the Captain said through a walkie-talkie.

Edgar was inspecting one of the flytrap plants' teeth, not noticing anything happening around him.

"Now!"

Edgar whirled around to see what was going on when it happened. Penelope shot out a huge pea from her mouth and hit Edgar. He fell to the ground. Edgar was terrified, and he tried to run before the Captain lit himself back on fire and blocked his path. Nowhere to go. Sunny fired a beam of blazing hot sunlight at Edgar's head, melting all of his hair and some of the top of his head.

"David's coming. Retreat to the RV!" shouted the Captain, and just like that the murderous plants disappeared, leaving only Edgar lying unconscious under the Tree

of Wisdom.

A quiet tune rung, signaling that something had been recorded to the Almanac.


	3. Chapter 3: The Z-Series Robots

_1:14 PM, July 13, 1978, Original Timeline (Timeline A)_

Edgar inspects one of the flytraps' teeth and writes down the last of his notes, then heads outside to leave, but Dave calls him so he turns around to go talk to him.

"Find anything useful for you?" asked Dave.

"Some pretty interesting things, but I still can't figure out how your dad is going to create a living plant.. this tree is already a wonder,," Edgar replied. " But I guess I'll have to wait until your dad creates those living plants for more interesting research."

"Well, you're free to visit the tree anytime and look at any of the plants you want," said Dave.

"You'd really let me?" asked Edgar, surprised.

"Yes, really. Just make sure nothing falls over and breaks or else my dad will be really mad," replied Dave.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." Edgar packed up his notes and walked back home. As he was walking back home, he turned around and looked at the Tree of Wisdom. "If I'm going to become a world-famous scientist, I'm going to need more information," he thought to himself. "There's no way this is all there is to these plants." He hesitated, thinking about going back to the tree, but then shook his head and made his way back home. "I'll see what I can do with the notes I have, and then I'll go back if I need to," Edgar decided.

 _1:30 PM, July 13, 1978_

Edgar pushed open the door to his house and immediately rushed downstairs to his basement. It wasn't finished and his family wasn't using it for anything other than storing scraps and unneeded items, so Edgar decided to make it his "workplace". He thought one day, when he would become a famous scientist and advanced robotics engineer, he could turn his basement into a huge lab with scientists working and robots everywhere.

Edgar's basement was big, and it was packed with crates filled with extra supplies and furniture, along with some of Edgar's failed attempts at creating a functional robot lying around on the floor or in a part of his basement he calls the "Scrap Section". The first robot he attempted building with his father, the "Z-001", was actually successful at first and was able to move around on its own and interact with the environment, but one night it just malfunctioned and blew up in the basement. Edgar's current work in progress, the Z-018, stood in Edgar's "work corner."

Edgar walked over to his work corner, sat down, and looked over his notes. Currently, all he wanted out of the Z-018 was a functional human-like robot that could walk, pick things up, and interact with people and the environment. The flytrap teeth notes could help him create parts of the fingers and teeth of the robot, but he was unable to implement his Tree of Wisdom notes, just because he couldn't find a scientific explanation of the tree's intelligence. After many hours of building the robot using his notes and scraps, Edgar decided he has made sufficient progress and went to sleep.

 _6 hours later…_

 _1:25 AM, July 14, 1978, Z-018 Perspective_

 _Detecting manual power-on attempt._

 _Attempting to power on…_

 _Power on attempt successful. Scanning surroundings._

 _Unable to identify location. Downloading scan results to databank._

 _Movement detected at "Scrap Section". Scanning area…_

 _Area scanned. Complex life form detected at Scrap Section. Identifying species…_

 _Species can not be identified. Downloading appearance to databank._

 _Detecting massive energy signature from "Scrap Section". Cannot identify source._

 _Emergency shutdown switch triggered. Attempting shutdown..._


	4. Chapter 4: The Gnomes

_5:02 AM, July 14, 1978_

Edgar woke up, stretched, turned off his alarm clock, brushed his teeth, and ran downstairs to his basement. "My Z-018 is almost done, I just need to add a couple more finishing touches!" Edgar thought to himself excitedly as he walked down to his basement. "I can't wait to show my parents and Dave this! My first real working robot!" However, as he was walking closer to his work station, he noticed a garden gnome next to the Scrap Section that he didn't exactly remember placing. And nobody else in the family ever came down here.

"What the… is that a garden gnome?" Edgar looked at the gnome with a puzzled expression. "And looks like there's a note attached to it." Edgar picked up the note and tried to read it. "What is this? Some sort of weird hieroglyphics?!" Edgar tore up the note, picked up a hammer, and proceeded to smash the gnome into hundreds of pieces. "If this is some sort of practical joke, I don't get it," Edgar sighed and walked over to the scrap section. The Z-018 was at the work corner, just as he'd left it the night before.

Edgar rummaged through his pile of old robot parts and other junk. As he was collecting the supplies he needed to finish his Z-Bot, he found another strange gnome in the pile. This one was blue, and unlike the other gnome, looking at this one made Edgar uncomfortable.

"I'm just... going to move this…" whispered Edgar as he went to move the gnome out of the way. When he touched the gnome, however, something unusual happened. The gnome vanished into dust and the Z-Bot at the work corner suddenly turned on.

" _Forced power-on attempt detected,"_ the Z-018 beeped. " _Primary mission: destroy Edgar Zomboss."_

"Wait, what?!" Edgar only had time to shout before the Z-Bot behind him charged at full speed. Just as he realized what was going on, he felt a sharp pain and was suddenly thrown sideways to the other side of his basement. His first instinct was to run. He had an emergency shutdown switch by his work station if anything got out of control. It was his best option. He ran as fast as he could to his work station, hearing the loud pounding of the Z-Bot's metal feet on the floor as it was running to catch up to him.

" _Must eliminate Edgar Zomboss,_ " he heard the Z-Bot say behind him.

"Why? What is going on?!" Edgar shouted as he ran. He got to the emergency shutdown switch and flipped it quickly. As expected, the Z-018 deactivated almost instantly.

Edgar took a minute to catch his breath and try to figure out what just happened. He quickly ran upstairs, fearful that something else may happen in the basement.

 _5:20 AM, July 14, 1978, Mayor's Backyard (Middle Ground)_

"Francis! Leo! I'm back!" An exhausted teenager ran up to the two people, huffing and puffing as he waved around a piece of paper.

"What is it?" asked Francis, the shorter one, excitedly. "Did you find a good spot we can use as a base or a hiding spot? Did Wanson invent something else? What's written in that piece of paper?"

"Well, um, it's not really any of those things, but-"

Francis and Leo sighed and disappointment and went back to their work.

The kid ran up to them again. "B-but look! There's a new entry in the Almanac! And it's about gnomes and portals and time travel and stuff… I think! I didn't really read it, I just ripped the page out."

"Kevin… you ripped out a page from the Tree of Wisdom Almanac?" Francis asked as he facepalmed. "You know you could have just copied everything down on a piece of paper? Now Dave and Wanson will realize something suspicious is going on because an entire page from the Almanac is missing! Not to mention the Tree of Wisdom will probably tell them… you better return that!"

"But-"

"Return it!"

"Ok, ok, geez," Kevin finally gave in. "I'll go right now."

"Wait, stop," Leo motioned for Kevin to return. "Francis has a point. Copy it down on paper so we can read it, then return the original entry."

Kevin sat down and began copying the entry.

"Now, where were we…? Oh right. Finding a base. Did you happen to find anything?" asked Francis.

"Yes, actually," replied Leo. "There's a sewer underneath here and I peeked inside and I saw-"

"Leo, we are NOT going to build a base in the sewer!" Francis interrupted. "It's all dirty and there's nothing down there but rats and green slime and garbage."

"Well, it's in the perfect position for us to watch Wanson invent talking plants and flying cars, and we can watch that genius Egg Boss kid make some of his weird, complicated robots," argued Leo. "Besides, the fact that you never agree to any of our ideas is starting to get really annoying! Whenever we have an idea you just strike it down and give us a new job."

"Well, if you like the sewers so much, why don't you go down there and explore? I'm sure you'll find a huge base with a massive camera system and a bunch of time portals ready to explore!" said Francis sarcastically.

"Ok. I'm going. Good luck memorizing exactly how that kid creates robots from scrap metal," sneered Leo as he walked into the sewers.

It had a large entrance, and as Leo walked deeper in he found a large room that seemed perfect for a base. There was a center part that had a large door that led to some sort of gnome target practice room, and a little tunnel that Leo decided to explore next. The top of the room was basically just more sewer.

As Leo walked into the tunnel, he found a long staircase that led down into what he presumed was more sewer, but as he saw what it was, his jaw dropped. It was a cave that led to a hallway with things on both sides that caught his attention. On one side, there was some sort of gate that required a large key to open. However, on the other side, there was a treasure room with shelves and shelves of golden gnomes, and a chest in the center.

"This isn't just a sewer… this is like an entire base itself! I have to go tell the others!" thought Leo. So he quickly took one last look of the place and ran back up to the surface.

On the other side, a mysterious blue light shines through the gate. To whoever is behind that gate, Leo is an unwelcome guest.


End file.
